


yes, mr queen

by befham



Series: yes, mr queen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Smoak shows her boss, Mr Queen, just how sorry she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, mr queen

"Miss Smoak, may I see you in my office for a moment?"

Felicity swallows painfully when Mr Queen's terse voice comes through the intercom. She peeks at him from the corner of her eye and see's him sitting rigid. Oh God, she thinks nervously.

Smoothing down her purple dress, she tries to calm her frazzled nerves as she makes her way into his office. "What can I do for you, Mr Queen?" she says with as much confidence that she can muster. Honestly she's surprised that her voice didn't come out as a squeak.

Mr Queen rises stiffly from his desk. His frame is impressive and once again her breath is taken away by the sheer power of this man. Mr Queen slowly removes his suit jacket and casually drapes it over his chair. Felicity's mouth goes dry as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt revealing his muscular forearms. Just as she's about to start panting over him, Mr Queen flicks his steely gaze up to her. He walks around his glass desk and leans against it, folding his arms across his chest.

His steely gaze pins her to the spot as he stares at her for a minute without speaking. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest and just when she doesn't think that she can take it any longer, Mr Queen speaks.

"Miss Smoak, do you know what I was doing at 2:00pm?"

"Erm.. Oh! You had that meeting with marketing-"

"Yes," Mr Queen says impatiently. "The problem is, Miss Smoak, I've just had a very interesting phone call with Bruce Wayne."

Oh no. Felicity's palms begin to sweat.

"You see, it appears, Miss Smoak, that Mr Wayne had arranged a meeting with me today at 2:00pm. He informed me that he had been waiting in the restaurant for an hour before he decided to take his business elsewhere." His voice is calm, but Felicity knows that it's a disguise for all of the anger he is sure to unleash on her. She shivers.

"The problem is that this meeting, which would have been very beneficial to the company, was not scheduled into my diary. Do you happen to know why that is, Miss Smoak?"

Felicity swallows tightly and fights back the urge to flee. "I forgot," she whispers.

"Speak up," Mr Queen snaps.

Felicity flinches at his tone. "I forgot to schedule the meeting into your diary."

Mr Queen's face remains impassive, but she can see the anger burning in his eyes. "You forgot?"

Felicity looks down and mumbles, "Yes."

Mr Queen stands up straight. "Yes what?"

Her stomach clenches as she tries to gather her composure. "Yes sir."

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Miss Smoak?"

Felicity looks up at him through her lashes. "I'm sorry, Mr Queen. It won't happen again. I promise."

Mr Queen stares at her in silence again. The anger is still burning in his eyes, but there's something else there. Something she's unable to put a name on.

"Show me your sorry."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Miss Smoak."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr Queen. I can assure you-"

"I said show me."

Felicity's throat is dry as she bites her lip in indecision. She closes her eyes and tries to gather her composure.

"Yes, Mr Queen," she whispers into the silent room. "How can I show you that I'm sorry?"

Mr Queen's eyes sharpen. "Get on your knees."

Doing as she's told, Felicity nervously walks up to Mr Queen and when she is in front of him, she lowers herself to her knees and looks up at him. His face is still impassive, his mouth set in an angry, firm line. Mr Queen pulls out her hair tie and runs his fingers through her blond hair. Felicity bites her lip as she reaches for his belt buckle, her hands shaking ever so slightly. She unzips his trousers and reaches for him. For a moment she can't help but marvel at the sight of the darkened head, the outlined veins, the top glistening with a drop of precome.

She feels wetness between her thighs when she strokes his cock, and though a part of her knows how wrong this is, she wants him.

Felicity thumb strokes the head of his hard cock and receives a hiss for her efforts. Her smugness retreats though when he says, "I want your mouth, Miss Smoak."

Felicity looks up at him and blinks. "Yes, Mr Queen."

Mr Queen's cock looks painfully hard. Felicity wraps her hand around him and licks the head of his cock. Mr Queen groans and it gives Felicity a small confidence boost. She swipes the slit with her tongue a few times, feeling his legs tremble and his breath catch. She wraps her pink lips around him and takes him into her mouth as far as she can. She wraps her hand around his shaft as she bobs her head up and down, sucking and stroking his cock in unison.

"Look at me," Mr Queen demands, his voice a hoarse whisper. Felicity hums around his cock as she feels the silky skin sliding against her tongue, but looks up at him. She feels powerful in that moment. Seeing the strong, powerful man come undone because of her makes her cunt ache something fierce.

Mr Queen puts his hand on her head and runs his fingers through her hair. "Good girl," he groans. Then he's grabbing a fistful of her hair and putting her to a stop. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now, Miss Smoak."

She looks up at him with lustful eyes.

Felicity hollows her cheeks as his grip tightens in her hair as he fucks her mouth with short shallow thrusts. But then Mr Queen starts feeding her more of his cock and right then she is thankful that she doesn't have a gag reflex. He's hitting the back of her throat and she has no choice but to relax her throat and breathe through her nose. Mr Queen groans with approval and tightens his fingers in her hair. Felicity cups Mr Queen's balls in her hand and is rewarded with a shout of surprise.

But then he's pulling away from her and despite herself she cries out in dismay. Mr Queen smirks down at her with a glint in his eye. "Well, aren't you eager to please." Mr Queen loosens his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Stand and then strip."

Felicity's mouth goes dry.

"I said stand, Miss Smoak."

Hurrying to comply, Felicity stands on unsteady feet. She reaches back and pulls on the zip of her purple dress. She pulls the straps away until the dress pools around her feet. Mr Queen removes his shirt and Felicity's eyes can't help but linger on the scars and tattoo's on his chest. Her heart leaps into her mouth when he pushes his trousers down and he's standing before her gloriously naked.

Mr Queen's eyes seem to study her body, is greedy, hard eyes taking in every little bit of skin bared to him. Mr Queen wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself lazily. "Take off your underwear, Miss Smoak."

With far more confidence than what she has, Felicity takes off her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Mr Queen's keen eyes settle on her breasts. Her nipples harden against the cool air of the office. With shaking fingers, Felicity slides her underwear down her legs until she is completely bare before her boss.

She starts to toe off her black heels when Mr Queen huskily says, "Leave them on Miss Smoak."

Felicity's mouth goes dry.

"Sit on the edge of my desk."

Felicity hurries to comply, the cold glass against her backside causing her to shiver.

"Spread your legs for me Miss Smoak. I want to see how wet you are for me."

Fighting back a moan, Felicity spreads her legs to show her boss just how much she wants him. She notices the hand that is still stroking his cock tightens and speeds up.

"You really are quite lovely. Legs that go on for miles, the prettiest tits I've ever seen. And that mouth, well, you know how I feel about your mouth, Miss Smoak." Mr Queen pauses. "Show me how much you want my cock, Miss Smoak."

Felicity flushes. "Mr Queen-"

"Now."

Swallowing tightly, Felicity slides a hand between her legs and sighs in relief when her fingers touch her aching flesh. She rubs her clitoris slowly and cups a breast with her other hand. Rolling her nipple between her fingers, Felicity moans softly and tilts her head back in pleasure. The hand on her clit speeds up until she unbearably wet. She almost forgets that Mr Queen is there until there's a light hand placed on her thigh.

Felicity jumps with a start, but continues her ministrations. She looks down at Mr Queen as he bends down before her and gently kisses the inside of her thigh. The hand on her thigh slides up until he's touching her dripping core and then he's sliding two fingers into her. "Mr Queen!" Felicity cries out shamelessly.

She felt his smug smile against her thigh.

Mr Queen fucks her with his fingers slowly at first, and despite how hard she rubs her clitoris she just can't reach her orgasm. Felicity bucks against Mr Queen's hand until he gets the hint and fucks her faster. "Oh!" Felicity cries out in surprise, her thighs trembling in pleasure. The air is saturated with the sound of her little moans and her breathless whimpers. Mr Queen suddenly bites the inside of her thigh and then she is coming harder than ever before in her life.

But Mr Queen doesn't stop.

He adds a third thick finger into her cunt and picks up the pace. "Mr Queen," Felicity cries out, feeling tears prickle at the corners of her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. "Mr Queen, please, I can't-"

"Yes you can," he says before bringing his mouth to her clitoris. With a few swipes of his tongue, Felicity is dripping against his hand and crying out in pure bliss. But he still doesn't stop. His lips devours her dripping sex, his tongue relentless against her abused clitoris. He adds another finger and she is so stretched and she's crying actual fucking tears of pleasure right now. Mr Queen's fingers slow down and withdraws them one by one. His tongue licks her gently until her abused flesh tingles in little aftershocks of her orgasms. When he has finished cleaning up his mess, Mr Queen kisses her clitoris making her jump and gently tugs on her swollen labia with his lips.

Mr Queen doesn't give her time to recover.

He quickly stands and enters her in one swift move and fucks her with hard long strokes.

Felicity is powerless to do anything but hold on.

She's shuddering from the sensation of Mr Queen's cock filling her. His grip on her hips is sure to leave bruises, and in the morning she will welcome them with open arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and relishes the feel of her aching nipples brushing against his chest. She angles her hips until his cock is hitting her exactly where she needs him. Felicity wraps her legs around Mr Queen and tightens the walls of her cunt around his cock.

Mr Queen roars with pleasure and fucks her harder, his powerful hips snapping against hers with an urgency she can't possess. "Who knew that Miss Smoak could be such a dirty girl?" he whispers darkly against her ear. Felicity whimpers in response, digging her fuchsia nails into Mr Queen's back.

And then he's coming inside of her with a roar of pleasure, and all she can do is hold onto him. He buries his face against her neck. They stay like that, her wrapped around him for a while, welded with the sweat of their efforts, listening to the each other breathe.

Oliver lifts his head and smiles at her lazily. Felicity beams at him.

"Well that was pretty good."

Oliver raises an incredulous eyebrow. "Pretty good? They were some of my best moves!"

"I meant your acting skills! Not the sex! The sex was top notch. Seriously. I'm not going to be able to walk for days. And I am definitely not going to be able to look at your desk ever again. I just hope that the building is actually empty this time. I really don't need another guy from marketing overhearing us and telling his buddies that I squeak when I orgasm-"

He kisses her, slow and lingering. "Breathe," he whispers against her lips.

"Okay," Felicity says, taking a deep breath. "So was that okay? I mean, was that how you imagined it. Because it's totally how I imagined it, back when I was your assistant. I had some very interesting dreams about being bent over your desk, which we have to do sometime by the way. And who knew that you would be into dominating me-"

"Felicity!" he interrupts again, his smile wide.

She ignores him. "You know, if I quit as head of IT I could become your assistant again and we would totally make this a regular thing."

Oliver laughs against her neck, the warm breath causing the hairs on her nape stand up. Despite herself, she feels desire swirl around in her belly and shifts against Oliver's thigh.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. "Again? Really?"

Felicity bites her lip. "I just want to show you how sorry I am, Mr Queen."

Oliver's eyes darken and steps away from her. "Well, if you're so eager to please, I'm sure that there are many ways for you to apologise. Bend over my desk, Miss Smoak.."


End file.
